The present invention relates generally to communications systems, and more particularly to a miniaturized communications system.
Miniaturization of commercial communications systems has focused upon the use of micro-cellular architectures, such as the one shown in FIG. 1 which employs one high power base station transmitter 20 to communicate to remote communication devices 22 and many micro-cell receivers. Given that the remote communication devices only radiate a low power radio frequency (RF) signal, many receivers are required to encompass the area of the high power transmitter. Given the multitude of receivers required, the micro-cellular architecture is costly. Due to the fluid and ever-changing military battle space, traditional commercial communication systems are unsuitable for military deployment.
Thus, a need exists for a miniaturized communication system with an architecture suitable for military deployment. Preferably, the architecture includes one base station which can be located in an aircraft (manned or unmanned) or atop a tower.